ATADOS
by ladyvigee
Summary: HIM y Mojo han unido fuerzas para acabar con las PPG y los RRB por no seguir ordenes de quien lo creo y claro revivió es por eso que crean una maquina que los "atara " a sus contra partes  esperando que se eliminen que pasara cuando sucede lo contrario
1. Chapter 1

ATADOS

HIM y Mojo han unido fuerzas para acabar con las PPG y de postre con los RRB por no seguir ordenes de quien lo creo y claro revivió es por eso que crean una maquina que los "atara " a sus contra partes esperando que se eliminen sin saber que tal vez…el efecto es contrario

**Bueno aquí vengo a endeudarme con otro finc de mis parejas preferidas Brick y bombón , Butch y bellota y claro Boomer y burbuja es un finc fuerte como de costumbre clasificación +18 años jajajaj **

La ciudad de nueva saltadilla radiaba en todo su esplendor era un perfecto viernes por la mañana los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba simplemente era un día perfecto y sensacional

Una linda chica de 16 años despertaba completamente feliz de su cama , tenia un cabello hermosamente largo hasta la cintura pelirrojo acompañado con unos hermosos ojos rosas y una piel pálida simplemente hermosa

¡hoy es el gran día! – decía completamente entusiasmada mientras que se dirigía al baño a ducharse

No paso mas de 15 minutos cuando salía del baño para ponerse el uniforme de la escuela , constaba de unos zapatos escolares negros con 3 cm de tacón , unas calcetas blancas hasta arriba de las rodillas por 2 dedos y una falda faltada tableada negra que llegaba a 5 dedos debajo de los glúteos en su cintura el cinturón con la P mayúscula que le daba poderes y arriba era una camisa blanca de botones al frente bien abotonados junto con una corbata negra y un chaleco negro de dos botones solamente, asiendo una presión en donde resaltaban por si su ya llamativo busto , junto con un saco negro , se delineo los ojos con negro y sombra rosa se enchino las pestañas y amarro su cabello de una coleta con su fleco enfrente

"muy bien bombón es hora de lo final " – pensaba mientras que cerraba los ojos y se acercaba a un espejo colgado en la pared una vez que sabia que estaba enfrente del espejo abrió sus ojos y se miro de arriba hacia abajo examinándose detenidamente – "ok , te vez GUAPISIMA" - se felicito a si misma mientras que tomaba una maleta de ropa y su mochila para ir a la escuela y sin mas bajo hacia el comedor donde sabia que estaban sus padres-buenos días – saludaba mientras que se sentaba en la mesa

Hola amor – contestaba su papa sin despegar la mirada del periódico mientras que tomaba café

Hola mi vida – decía su mama mientras que le servía de desayunar – despertaste de buenos ánimos – afirmo

Hay como no mama si hoy es el gran día –decía feliz mientras que devoraba su plato

Ahhh…claro hoy es la magnifica pijamada de tres días y dos noches en la casa de burbuja – decía preocupada su mama mientras que la observaba suplicante

Así es…-contestaba feliz ignorando la cara de su madre

Mmm…hija estábamos pensando tu madre y yo que por que no aprovechamos mejor los tres días y dos noches y nos vamos a unas aguas termales -decía su padre apartando el periódico de su vista para mirar a bombón

Claro que NO jajaja bellota , burbuja y yo hemos planeado esto desde meses así que no gracias – decía mientras que levantaba el plato

Pero…mi amor…

No mama ustedes ya me dieron permiso además voy a estar bien no voy de la casa para siempre , además ya empaque mi cel. y el cargador para que se comuniquen conmigo , de todas formas nos vemos el domingo por la noche – grito mientras que salía corriendo de su casa feliz

Por su parte en un edificio no muy lejos de ahí se podía apreciar a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros completamente lacio llevaba puesto unos zapatos escolares negros con 2 cm de tacón , unas calcetas blancas hasta arriba de las rodillas por 2 dedos y una falda tableada negra que llegaba a 5 dedos debajo de los glúteos en su cintura el cinturón con la P mayúscula que le daba poderes y arriba era una camisa blanca de botones al frente bien abotonados junto con una corbata negra y un chaleco negro de dos botones solamente, asiendo una presión logrando que su busto resaltara un poco a pesar de ser copa b , junto con un saco negro , se delineo los ojos con negro y se coloco sombra verde , tomo su mochila y una maleta verde y salió de su cuarto

¡buenos días! – saludaba bellota a sus hermanos , mama y papa que se encontraban sentados en la mesa devorando su desayuno

Hola hija lista para la escuela – decía la maravilla enmascarada mirando a su hija de arriba hacia abajo – ahhh…bellota no puedes usar la falda mas larga – decía medio enojado

No papa así es el uniforme – contesto mientras que se sentaba y su mama le daba el desayuno

Opino lo mismo bellota que clase de escuela preparatoria quiere que sus alumnas vayan vestidas así – reprochaba su hermano mayor

La mía –contesto sin mas

Yo creo que te vez ahora si como una mujer – contesto su hermano pequeño

Ahhh…ósea que antes no me veía como mujer

Vamos hija no empieces , mejor apúrate que llegas tarde a la escuela

Hay mama no me preocupo por eso "puedo volar" no llegare tarde

Bueno de todos modos bellota , respecto a lo de tu pijamada …

ASÍ ES BELLOTA –decía su papa golpeando le mesa – déjame decirte que no acuerdo haberte dado mi autorización para esa pijamada

Hay papa estabas viendo las luchas cuando te lo pregunte

Y eso es trampa , sabes a la perfección que papa dice "si " a todo con tal de que le dejen ver las luchas – respondía su hermano mayor

Lose por eso le pregunte en ese momento

COMO! DESDE CUANDO USTEDES SABEN ESO?

Desde siempre – contestaron los 4 restantes (mama , bellota y sus hermanos)

Bueno , bueno las cosas se ponen mal y a mi se me esta haciendo tarde así que adiós – contestaba bellota parándose rápidamente de la mesa

Espera hija no hemos terminado de hablar

Yo creo que si mama se me esta haciendo tarde me llevo mi cel. para lo que se les ofrezca – decía desde la puerta del departamento y justamente después se escucho como era cerrada

Por su parte un poco alejada de la cuidad estaba la casa de una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una piel simplemente de porcelana , se encontraba amarrándose sus típicas coletas

"hoy es el gran día" – pesaba feliz mientras que se delineaba los ojos de negro y se colocaba sombra azul – "será la mejor pijamada del mundo" – se decía mientras que se enchinaba las pestañas y colocaba brillo en sus labios llevaba puesto unos zapatos escolares negros con 4 cm de tacón , unas calcetas blancas hasta arriba de las rodillas por 3 dedos y una falda tableada negra que llegaba a 5 dedos debajo de los glúteos en su cintura el cinturón con la P mayúscula que le daba poderes y arriba era una camisa blanca de botones al frente bien abotonados junto con una corbata negra y un chaleco negro de dos botones solamente, asiendo una presión logrando que su busto resaltara un poco a pesar de ser copa c llamaba la atención de los chicos y eso era lo que mas le agradaba ya tenia 16 y pensar en chicos fuertes y lindos era uno de sus mejores pasatiempos

Miro el reloj 7:15 AM tenia tiempo suficiente para transformarse y llegar volando a la escuela

Muy bien abuela me retiro- susurro mientras que salía de su casa sabiendo de sobra que nadie la había escuchado ya que su abuela se encontraba en Hawái por un viaje que sus tíos le habían pagado , sin saber que a ella la iban a dejar sola en aquella casa tan grande

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por su parte en otro lado y claro otra dimensión se veía a la perfección a HIM un demonio de piel roja y ojos negros simplemente atemorizante

Así que se preparan para ir a la escuela – decía feliz mientras que observaba por medio de un portal a cada una de las chicas

Cuando empezaremos con el plan ? – preguntaba un mono de pelaje negro al igual que sus ojos

Mmm…tenemos que lograr que esas chicas se reúnan con tus chicos

Mis chicos , esos malditos desgraciados se atrevieron a robarme mi humilde casa dejándome en la calle – contestaba enojado mientras que apretaba fuertemente los puños

/*/*/*/*/*/*flack back*/*/*/*/*/*/

_En uno de los barrios mas pobres y humildes de la cuidad se encontraba una casa completamente vieja habitada simplemente por un mono _

_¡malditas! – grito lleno de ira en medio de toda la casa – no puedo creer que esas niñas desgraciadas hayan podido derrotarme nuevamente , estoy arto de ser vencido una y otra vez pero…por que…por que siempre fallo – se pregunto pensando el mismo en la respuesta_

_Por que eres un estúpido – se escuchaba la voz de un chico de piel blanca , con unos cabellos largos y rebeldes pelirrojos adornados con una gorra y hermosos ojos rojos _

_Creo que estúpido es poco a lo que es ese mono – se burlaba un chico de hermosa piel de porcelana ojos verdes como el rubí y cabello negro _

_Jajajaja estoy de acuerdo – afirmaba un chico de hermosa piel blanca y sedosa con cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo simplemente hermoso _

_MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS QUE HACEN AQUÍ …- grito furico mojo viendo con horror a sus tres creaciones _

_Vaya no nos vemos en años y tu solo nos gritas – se hacia el ofendido Brick mientras que se acercaba al mono- que mal padre eres – acuso _

_Ustedes…de donde demonios salieron si mal lo recuerdo fueron derrotados tan patéticamente por las PPG – decía burlón mojo y decidido mirando la cara de molestia de los RRB_

_Fuimos revividos por un estúpido igual o mas que tu , que piensa que nos vamos a postrar a sus pies – decía Butch mientras que se acercaba silenciosamente – el mundo esta lleno de idiotas _

_Mmm…¿revividos? mmm…solo conozco a una persona capas de hacer eso …-afirmaba mirando a sus creaciones- HIM …_

_Jajaja así es nos revivió con la esperanza de que nosotros le sirviéramos así como tu querías que lo hiciéramos – decía Boomer acercándose a mojo- que ingenuo es _

_Que desperdicio de poder , el molestarse a revivir a unos cretinos buenos para nada como ustedes jajaja yo jamás me hubiera molestado en hacerlo – decía mojo seguro de sus palabras _

_Lo sabemos pero desgraciadamente para ti no hemos venido a reprocharte nada – aseguraba Boomer _

_ENTONCES A QUE DEMONIOS VIENEN – gritaba ya estérico y harto de la situación mientras que los apuntaba con un arma _

_Necesitamos un techo donde dormir – decía como si nada Butch _

_Y decidimos quedarnos aquí….sin ti – sentenciaba Brick _

_ESTAN ESTUPIDOS – y sin mas comenzó a disparar con su arma de rayos láser _

_Te lo dije no mono desgraciadamente para ti , eres el único perdiendo – y sin mas y solamente a la vista de mojo pudo apreciar como tres bolas de poder de diferentes colores eran lanzadas hacia el …_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/* fin del flack back */*/*/*/*/*/*_

Eso es lo único que recuerdo – decía mojo tristemente

No recuerdas mas por que quedaste completamente inconsciente después de eso – decía HIM como si nada- me sorprende mojo eso paso hace años y a un lo recuerdas como si hubiera sido ayer

ESOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS ME LAS PAGARAN TODAS – decía con furia en sus palabras

Así es mojo a ti y a mi no las pagaran toditas – concordaba HIM con mojo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

ACHUU…ACHUU – estornudaban los tres RRB al mismo tiempo

Diablos nos vamos a enfermar – se quejaba Brick limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su sudadera

Es eso o están hablando mal de nosotros – decía desinteresado Boomer

Quien mierda podría estar hablando mal de nosotros – se quejaba Butch

Y como demonios quieres que sepa – contestaba Boomer

Entonces para que chingados dices

Fue solo una opinión

No opines

Se miraban con odio Butch y Boomer dispuestos atacarse mutuamente en cualquier momento y claro aprovechando al máximo el descuido del otro

Hay Butch si quieres una respuesta a quien te puede estar maldiciendo te la diré – intervenía Brick – ha de ser una de tus tantas novias – sentenciaba con una sonrisa coqueta

Novias ? jajaja no mames yo no tengo novias – decía mientras que olvidaba el asunto con el rubio – tengo perras que les encanta que las folle una y otra vez – decía como si nada mientras que se recostaba en el sillón

Y luego no quieres que hablen mal de ti – contestaba Boomer

Ustedes por que no han sentido ni sabido del buen sexo, si no harían lo mismo hasta mas , además ya estoy grande y tengo necesidades

Mmm…claro como digas …en fin tengo hambre y no tenemos dinero – contestaba Brick haciéndose la victima

Jajaja es cierto ya hace hambre hay que pedir comida prestada – concordaba Boomer

Jajajaja si jajaja algún día la pagaremos – se unía Butch y los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

Entonces vamos a la cuidad – y sin mas los tres volaron hacia la cuidad

- muy bien mojo es nuestro turno – decía HIM viendo como los RRB

- bien ….


	2. Chapter 2

Ustedes por que no han sentido ni sabido del buen sexo, si no harían lo mismo hasta mas , además ya estoy grande y tengo necesidades

Mmm…claro como digas …en fin tengo hambre y no tenemos dinero – contestaba Brick haciéndose la victima

Jajaja es cierto ya hace hambre hay que pedir comida prestada – concordaba Boomer

Jajajaja si jajaja algún día la pagaremos – se unía Butch y los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

Entonces vamos a la cuidad – y sin mas los tres volaron hacia la cuidad

- muy bien mojo es nuestro turno – decía HIM viendo como los RRB

- bien ….

Mientras tanto en el colegio de saltadilla todos los alumnos corrían apresuradamente debido a la canción que se dejaba escuchar de que pronto iniciarían las clases , una línea verde se dejo ver muy levemente en el cielo mientras que aterrizaba en la azotea de la escuela

Justo a tiempo – decía feliz bellota

Es cierto un poco mas tarde y no llegábamos – le seguía bombón mientras que su línea rosa desapareció mientras iba descendiendo

No me molesta llegar tarde

A mi si

Buenas días chicas, listas para la maravillosa pijamada – decía súper emocionada burbuja quien se situaba alado de sus amigas

Hay claro que sii yo ayer no pude dormir de la emoción

Lose, bombón yo tampoco jaja

Eso es genial chicas …uuppss…se nos esta haciendo tarde – decía la rubia mirando su reloj

Es cierto ya vámonos – y sin esperar a sus amigas la pelirroja salió disparada hacia su salón

Mientras tanto en el centro de saltadilla se podía apreciar a RRB caminando como gente normal la verdad es que se morían por hacerles saber a todos que nuevamente estaban de regreso y lo mejor de todo es que si antes eran fuertes ahora lo eran mas y tenían un solo propósito venganza …

Muy bien chicos que quieren comer antes de que ellas vengan – decía Brick desinteresado

Pizza …-contestaba de inmediato Butch

Si hermano opino lo mismo – concordaba Boomer

Bien en ese caso buen provecho – decía malicioso mientras que entraban a una pizzería demasiado llamativa

Mientras tanto ya había pasado una hora desde que las chicas habían entrado a su primera clase del día matemáticas , una clase aburrida sin gracia para todos , menos para bombón , tenían tiempo libre mientras que esperaban ahora a la maestra de filosofía

¡Por fin¡ maldigo a quien invento las matemáticas – decía bellota frustrada

Enserio ? yo no , digo sin las matemáticas seriamos personas completamente ignorantes y BLA, BLA,BLA - eran lo único que escuchaban bellota y burbuja y uno que otro curioso de la clase

Sin embargo un resplandor en sus cinturones las puso completamente alertas al parecer había problemas en la cuidad , sin perder tiempo y aprovechando que la maestra no había llegado salieron corriendo del salón llamando un poco la atención de los alumnos pero ellos si no estaban en peligro entonces no importaban , llegaron rápidamente ala azote donde se habían reunido y sin mas se transformaron

A pesar de tener 16 años y claro desarrollar un mejor y claro mas femenino cuerpo las ropas que posean al transformarse encajaban perfecto a ellas una gran ventaja a decir , una vez que terminaron se dirigieron directo a buscar a los causantes de los problemas

Explosiones, gritos , llantos y lamentos se dejaban oír completo en lo que era una refinada y pacifica pizzería

Jajaja que quede claro que los RRB regresaron para quedarse – decía feliz Butch mientras que formaba una esfera verde en su mano y la lanzaba con la cocina haciendo un fuerte estallido y claro que el edificio estuviera en llamas

Jajaaj buena esa Butch – felicito el rubio mientras que seguía comiendo una pizza entera como si fuera un taco (osea en rollito)

Con eso seguro y si las atraes – susurro Brick mientras miraba detenidamente el cielo esperando su llegada completamente ansioso

Las chicas se encontraban buscando detenidamente el lugar y a los criminales que estaban haciendo el alboroto sin embargo una explosión se dejo ver llamando su atención

Chicas prepárense – ordeno la líder

Ok – contestaron las dos y sin mas llegaron al lugar de los hechos

El humo negro inundaba el lugar debido al fuego y todo el material que consumía con su paso

Vaya , vaya , vaya miren quienes decidieron aparecer –

Se escucho una voz tan conocida para bombón en esos momentos , su cuerpo tembló levemente mientras que miraba una silueta demasiado masculina entre el humo

Mmm…justo en el momento indicado , estaba empezando a aburrirme

Bellota reconoció al instante aquella voz , sus puños se apretaron fuertemente mientras que observaba como al lado derecho de la anterior silueta se dejaba ver otra completamente musculosa y alta

Jajaja yo igual necesito divertirme como sea y claro con quien sea

Burbuja simplemente se quedo estática mientras observaba como una tercera silueta aparecía al lado izquierdo de la primera y sin evitarlo un fuerte sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas

Es imposible…-decía bombón sin creerlo todavía

Jajaja que ? que estemos aquí – contestaba Brick mientras que con un movimiento de mano logro despejar el humo negro

Ustedes están muertos – decía bellota muy segura de sus palabras mientras que observaba a Butch vaya que había cambiado completamente , había crecido unos centímetros mas , su cabello seguía siendo color negro y seguía amarrada de su típica coleta una mas larga con su típico mechón tapando su ojo haciendo lucir y ver completamente sexy y si fuera poco su cuerpo se notaba musculoso

Ajaja y como explicas que estemos enfrente de ti verdecita – decía Butch mientras que observaba de arriba abajo a bellota y sin poderlo resistir se relamió los labios – "vaya , con que has crecido"- pensó con perversión al instante

No me importa que es lo que están haciendo aquí pero no voy a permitir que destruyan la cuidad – ordenaba bombón mientras que observaba a Brick , había crecido mucho mas que ella y su cuerpo se había vuelto mas musculoso y macho , su cabello se encontraba largo hasta la mitad de la cintura completamente alborotado y siendo aplicado con su típica gorra roja , su cara había dejado de ser la de un niño para transformarse la de un hombre completamente apuesto –"esta…guapo" – pensó de inmediato mientras que un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas

Jajaja vaya malvavisco se ve que no has cambiado en nada – decía Brick mientras que observaba a la pelirroja- "te has desarrollado muy bien bombón , ahora si eres una mujer" – pensó de inmediato observando solamente el pecho de la pelirroja

Los rubios simplemente se quedaron callados mirándose detalladamente

"ese…es Boomer" – pensó sonrojada burbuja al notar su cabello rubio peinado de picos rebeldes por doquier a pesar de tener todavía cara de niño se veía simplemente atractivo , su cuerpo se había transformado al de un hombre musculoso y macho y su estatura sobrepasaba mucho la suya-"esta…guapísimo"

"mmm…por que me observa de esa manera" – pensaba Boomer mientras miraba como la rubia casi , casi lo denudaba o lo devoraba con esos profundos ojos azules

Tienen que pagar por lo que han hecho – exclamaba bombón decidida ya saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando el desastre causado

Enserio ? y quien nos va a obligar- reto Brick

Nosotras estúpido – contesto bellota haciendo que la pelea iniciara

Rayos laser , bolas de poder , golpes y quejas se escuchaban a la perfección por todo el aria , las autoridades habían llegado minutos antes para desalojar esa parte de la cuidad para que nadie saliera herido de tan brillante y por desgracia pareja batalla

Brick lanzabas bolas de poder y bombón los esquivaba para después lanzar rayos laser que el líder de los RRB esquivaba fácilmente y seguir atacando dejando de lado los poderes y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con la líder de las PPG

Vaya…que bueno que me mantienes el ritmo – decía Brick mientras que atacaba con puños y golpes

No perderé contra a ti – decía la pelirroja mientras ahora atacaba con puños y patadas – no eres el mismo…-afirmo aumentando la velocidad y la furia de sus ataques

No…no lo soy – y sin previo aviso lanzo rayos laser de sus ojos tomando desprevenida a bombón que fue directo a parar al suelo – ahora…soy mejor – aseguro mientras que sus ojos rojos se volvían color sangre

Mientras tanto en el bosque se podían apreciar como incontable arboles caían de inmediato al suelo unos enteros , otros partidos en dos o en mas haciendo que la tierra se estremeciera y temblara asustando y ahuyentando a muchos animales que habitaban ahí

Bellota esquivaba ágilmente los ataques que Butch le mandaba con fuerza y sin piedad ,no sabia en que momento dejo de estar en la cuidad y aparecer en los bosques a un que mejor para ella , así en la cuidad no habría tantos edificios destruidos como carreteras y pavimentos entre otras cosas y en cuanto al bosque , bueno…por lo menos la madera y las hojas servirían para otras cosas materiales como muebles y cuadernos o que demonios sabia ella

YA NO TENDRE PIEDAD DE TU BUTCH - grito con furia la pelinegra mientras que se levantaba del suelo donde un golpe de su oponente la había derribado- AHORA SI PELEARE ENSERIO

Ohhh…- sarcasmo- enserio y que vas hacer – decía con risa Butch sin dejar de observarla

Acabar contigo…-sentencio y sin mas se lanzo al ataque

Por su parte en la costa de saltadilla varias líneas de color azul claro chocaban entre si , mientras que bolas de poder salían de un lado a otro

Detente Boomer por favor tenemos que hablar – decía la rubia mientras que esquivaba los ataques – no tenemos que pelear por lo de la pizzería esta bien no importa esta aseguraba – mentía la rubia pero por alguna razón no quería pelear con el rubio por que pelear con el chico que te gusta

No estoy peleando contigo por esa estupidez-gruño enojado

Entonces por que no te detienes

Es mi venganza , por haberme eliminado…dime te sentiste ha gustó? Te divirtió ver mi cuerpo explotar – contestaba con odio mientras que lanzaba una bola de poder logrando su objetivo de derribar a la rubia que caía fuertemente en la arena

No…no tuve ninguno de esos sentimientos Boomer – decía mientras que se incorporaba lentamente – de hecho fue todo lo contrario , no sabes que infeliz fui …yo no tenia intención alguna en eliminarte solo quería detenerte

Lo hiciste …

Pero no de ese modo …

Sabes no me interesa…ahora es mi turno – y sin mas junto rápidamente sus manos frente de el reuniendo una cantidad de fuerza en espiral – adiós burbuja

No…Boomer…

Te lo dije no un idiota como tu jamás me podrá vencer – decía bellota que se encontraba increíblemente lastimada y adolorida – es tu fin Butch

Mmm…no te creo verdecita – decía el pelinegro quien se encontraba completamente derrotado y recargado en una roca – burle a la muerte una vez …puedo hacerlo dos veces…- se aseguro así mismo

TE ODIO – y sin mas bellota junto todo su poder que le quedaba en una bola de color verde con pequeños picos salidos a los contornos sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cuerpo cayo rápidamente al pasto y la esfera que tenia en sus manos desapareció debido a la sorpresa

Te lo dije verdecita la esquive una vez puedo hacerlo dos veces – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que tomaba fuertemente de una mano a bellota juntando sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza y con la otro acumulaba energía para acabarla de una vez por todas – te toca decir adiós bellota…

- todo estaba bien…por que tuvieron que llegar – se quejaba bombón desde los escombros de un edificio , su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido y ya no se podía mover para nada

- solamente estamos aquí para vengarnos por lo que nos hicieron

- lo hicimos por el bien de saltadilla, ustedes no obedecían a mojo su creador estaban fuera de control

- vaya eso si que es muy profundo bombón pero es una lastima …- decía mientras que en su puño izquierdo aparecía una bola roja de poder-tenia pensado dejarte respirar una hora mas pero …me has hecho cambiar de opinión

- no te…tengo miedo – decía bombón mientras que su cuerpo la delataba y temblaba levemente

- deberías ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Lose se que no tengo perdón de dios ni de nadie por atreverme actualizar apenas ahorita pero es aaaaasshh…. No saben que me paso , primero se me olvido la contraseña , luego entre a la universidad y ya no tenia tiempo ni para salir de mi casa y después cuando ya todo estaba arreglado se me ocurrió endeudarme con un finc de Phineas y Ferb en verdad que es por eso que no tengo perdón de nadie XD pero bueno pasando a lo que en verdad importa déjenme decirles que estoy de vuelta me tome la libertad de leer mis finc de la PPG y ahora si mi musa regreso y yo también XD **

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR **

Es mi venganza , por haberme eliminado…dime te sentiste ha gustó? Te divirtió ver mi cuerpo explotar – contestaba con odio mientras que lanzaba una bola de poder logrando su objetivo de derribar a la rubia que caía fuertemente en la arena

No…no tuve ninguno de esos sentimientos Boomer – decía mientras que se incorporaba lentamente – de hecho fue todo lo contrario , no sabes que infeliz fui …yo no tenia intención alguna en eliminarte solo quería detenerte

Lo hiciste …

Pero no de ese modo …

Sabes no me interesa…ahora es mi turno – y sin mas junto rápidamente sus manos frente de el reuniendo una cantidad de fuerza en espiral – adiós burbuja

No…Boomer…

Te lo dije no un idiota como tu jamás me podrá vencer – decía bellota que se encontraba increíblemente lastimada y adolorida – es tu fin Butch

Mmm…no te creo verdecita – decía el pelinegro quien se encontraba completamente derrotado y recargado en una roca – burle a la muerte una vez …puedo hacerlo dos veces…- se aseguro así mismo

TE ODIO – y sin mas bellota junto todo su poder que le quedaba en una bola de color verde con pequeños picos salidos a los contornos sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cuerpo cayo rápidamente al pasto y la esfera que tenia en sus manos desapareció debido a la sorpresa

Te lo dije verdecita la esquive una vez puedo hacerlo dos veces – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que tomaba fuertemente de una mano a bellota juntando sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza y con la otro acumulaba energía para acabarla de una vez por todas – te toca decir adiós bellota…

- todo estaba bien…por que tuvieron que llegar – se quejaba bombón desde los escombros de un edificio , su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido y ya no se podía mover para nada

- solamente estamos aquí para vengarnos por lo que nos hicieron

- lo hicimos por el bien de saltadilla, ustedes no obedecían a mojo su creador estaban fuera de control

- vaya eso si que es muy profundo bombón pero es una lastima …- decía mientras que en su puño izquierdo aparecía una bola roja de poder-tenia pensado dejarte respirar una hora mas pero …me has hecho cambiar de opinión

- no te…tengo miedo – decía bombón mientras que su cuerpo la delataba y temblaba levemente

- deberías …

Sin nada mas que decir estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque sin embargo cayo rendido al pavimento , su mano izquierda ya no tenia la bola de poder que con tantas ganas y energías quería lanzársela a bombón

"no puede ser…estoy cansadísimo " – se decía el pelirrojo mientras que trataba de ponerse de pie , sin embargo nuevamente cayo al suelo – maldición ….-susurro apretando fuertemente sus puños

Un suspiro de felicidad escapo de sus rosados labios , mientras que lentamente se dejaba caer al suelo , en ese momento se encontraba ya sentada y recargada en los escombros de un enorme edificio y frente a ella se encontraba Brick , arrodillado en el suelo agotado al igual que ella

Que bien ….-susurro

TE ODIO – y sin mas bellota junto todo su poder que le quedaba en una bola de color verde con pequeños picos salidos a los contornos sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cuerpo cayo rápidamente al pasto y la esfera que tenia en sus manos desapareció debido a la sorpresa

Te lo dije verdecita la esquive una vez puedo hacerlo dos veces – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que tomaba fuertemente de una mano a bellota juntando sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza y con la otro acumulaba energía para acabarla de una vez por todas – te toca decir adiós bellota…

Ante esas palabras la pelinegra simplemente debió la mirada , poder ya no tenia , ni fuerzas para quitarse a Butch de encima

"demonios " – pensó con furia apretando fuertemente sus dientes

Muere…-susurro su contra parte

Butch estaba apunto de lanzar su poder a Bellota sin embargo sus ojos lo empezaron a traicionar , su vista se estaba poniendo borrosa , encontrándose a tres bellotas tiradas bajo el ,esa era clara señal de que estaba agotado

"no , no puede ser" – decía Butch lanzando la bola de poder que había formado en su mano antes de que esta desapareciera

Una ola de humo arrastro varios arboles del bosque junto con algunos animales , mientras que una enorme explosión se dejaba escuchar y se sentía un leve temblor en la tierra

"maldita sea…" se quejaba Butch que se encontraba recargado en un árbol debido a que la explosión lo había empujado hasta ahí haciendo que se golpeara el rostro y parte de su espalda

"fallo" – pensaba con alegría bellota , que se encontraba en un enorme hoyo en la tierra , mismo que había dejado la bola de poder de Butch – estoy viva- susurro mientras que intentaba mover su cuerpo – pero adolorida – se volvió a contestar feliz

Es mi venganza , por haberme eliminado…dime te sentiste a gustó? Te divirtió ver mi cuerpo explotar – contestaba con odio mientras que lanzaba una bola de poder logrando su objetivo de derribar a la rubia que caía fuertemente en la arena

No…no tuve ninguno de esos sentimientos Boomer – decía mientras que se incorporaba lentamente – de hecho fue todo lo contrario , no sabes que infeliz fui …yo no tenia intención alguna en eliminarte solo quería detenerte- decía mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban

Lo hiciste …- respondió con odio en sus palabras

Pero no de ese modo … - se defendió mientras que una lagrima ya rodaba por su mejilla

Sabes no me interesa…ahora es mi turno – y sin mas junto rápidamente sus manos frente de el reuniendo una cantidad de fuerza en espiral – adiós burbuja

No…Boomer…-suplico mientras que ya varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos – perdóname …- decía por ultimo antes de ser eliminada mientras que agachaba su mirada y abrazaba su cuerpo

Adiós – susurro el rubio lanzando aquel increíble espiral de poder

Este puede ser un dos por uno mojo – se escuchaba la voz juguetona pero tenebrosa del demonio rojo mientras que abría un portal de tiempo y espacio en donde estaba la pelea de los rubios

Siii…- contesto el mono mientras que sacaba una pistola señalando a la rubia en donde disparo , para seguidamente apuntar al rubio y nuevamente disparar

Todo paso tan rápido frente a los ojos azules , burbuja se encontraba atemorizada , esperando recibir aquel impacto que de seguro la eliminaría para siempre ,su vida había pasado por sus ojos en menos de un minuto y una sonrisa sincera se había formado en sus labios mientras que un "adiós" salía de sus labios , sin embargo en su mano izquierda sintió algo extraño , por lo que abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una cadena blanca hecha de goma que había acorralado su muñeca y lo ultimo que sintió fue un fuerte golpe contra ella para , después sentir el terrible dolor del ataque del rubio

Por su parte Boomer veía como su ataque avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la chica rubia , que se encontraba ahí parada dispuesta a recibir de frente su ataque y morir en sus manos , así como él lo había hecho en las suyas , un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza apareció en su corazón y varias dudas empezaban a rondar en su cabeza "es lo correcto" se dijo así mismo dudando de aquella afirmación , mientras que llevaba su mano derecha hacia su corazón que latía fuertemente ,sin embargo el pudo observar a la perfección como desde el cielo una cadena blanca caía hacia él , no la pudo esquivar por lo que vio como aquella cadena de goma apresaba su muñeca , no le dio tiempo de analizar la situación cuando sintió como la goma se estiraba hacia la dirección en donde estaba burbuja llevándose su cuerpo a gran velocidad , en cámara lenta observo como su goma se mesclaba con la goma que también había encadenado a la rubia , sin poderlo evitar choco contra la rubia quedando frente a frente y muy cerca de ella para después sentir el poder de SU ataque

Buen tiro vaquero – decía feliz HIM observando como ambos rubios estaban inconscientes y/o muertos en el muelle

Gracias – decía feliz Mojo observando que a pesar del terrible ataque del rubio su cadena de goma no se había roto o desecho

Siguen los demás – decía con odio HIM

un terrible escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de bombón , bellota, Butch y Brick mientras que un mal presentimiento de apoderaba de sus cuerpos

Burbuja ….- susurro asustada bellota mientras que poco a poco se ponía de pie

Boomer – susurro Butch mientras que también lentamente se incorporaba – estúpido – susurro

"algo malo paso"- se decía bombón preocupándose mas de la cuenta – "con bellota o burbuja algo malo les paso" – pensó asustada mientras que poco a poco se ponía de pie

"estúpido Butch , estúpido Boomer" – se decía a si mismo Brick mientras que también poco a poco se ponía de pie- "malditos mas vale que nada les haya pasado"

Yo no tengo fuerzas y se que tu tampoco así que dejemos ya esto – decía decidida bombón viendo desafiante los ojos rojos de Brick

Era justo lo que te iba a decir malvavisco – retaba Brick

Ooohhhh pero que desgracia que ya no tengamos diversión – se escuchaba la voz de HIM mientras que el cielo se cubría de nubes rojos y varios rayos de color rojo se dejaban escuchar – es una pena yo quería seguir viendo como se mataban – decía por ultimo mientras que aparecía delante de los lideres del grupo

¡HIM! – mencionaron al mismo tiempo los lideres mientras que se ponían ala defensiva , después de todo , atacarlo era una opción que no podían tomar

Jajajaj que lindos – decía mientras que mostraba una gran sonrisa- pero saben , no vengo solo – decía por ultimo mientras que aparecía mojo alado de el

Mojo? – pregunto sorprendida bombón hace años que no había escuchado ni visto

"diablos" – pensó Brick al observar al mono

Jajaja pero que sorpresa – decía mojo

Saben chicos estábamos tan entretenidos viendo como se mataban mutuamente , pero desgraciadamente ninguno llego a su cometido- decía deprimido HIM

Bueno a un que hay una excepción ….- decía con una gran sonrisa mojo

¡que quieres decir!- Gritaba fuertemente una pelinegra que a duras penas había llegado al lugar

Bellota …-susurro preocupada la pelirroja viendo el estado en el que se encontraba la mencionada

Calla…que tu estas igual – contesto le pelinegra mientras se ponía alado de su amiga

¡no estamos para divertirlos! – decía por ultimo un chico pelinegro que ya se encontraba lado a lado con su hermano

Ojos rojos analizaban el cuerpo del pelinegro , mientras que ojos verdes analizaban el cuerpo del pelirrojo

Estoy bien …- desviaba la mirada Butch

Yo igual …- contesto Brick también desviando la mirada

Ooohhh….pero que hermosa reunión – decía sarcástico HIM observándolos con superioridad

Si muy linda pero…yo siento que les hace falta algo…- decía mojo mientras que se ponía en pose de pensador - ¡ah! Ya se que les falta – contesto alegre – les hace falta esto?...- decía mientras que de la nada sacaba el cuerpo de Boomer y burbuja

¡BURBUJA! – gritaron preocupadas bellota y bombón

¡BOOMER!- gritaron sorprendidos Butch y Brick

Aaahhh…-se despertaba lenta y dolorosa la rubia- ayuda

Mierda…- despertaba también el rubio con un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo ya que el habia recibido la mayor parte de su ataque

Ohhh…con que aun no están muertos –decía sorprendido HIM – bueno eso se puede resolver – decía con odio mientras que levantaba una mano , al poco tiempo un túnel se abrió , mostrando varias llamas de fuego

Adiós azules – decía mojo mientras que aventaba a los mencionados hacia el portal

¡NOOOO! – gritaron los cuatro ante esa acción

Jajaja a donde creen que van – decía mojo feliz mientras que nuevamente sacaba su pistola y disparaba a la mano izquierda de bombón y bellota y a la mano derecha de Brick y Butch

"que es esto " – pensaron al mimos tiempo los mencionados , mientras que rápidamente eran jalados hacia sus contrapartes haciendo que chocaran fuertemente entre ellos

Jajajaja.. – se burlaba mojo hasta que un fuerte golpe lo hiso estrellarse contra un edificio

No le veo lo gracias estúpido – decía Boomer que en esos momentos se encontraba elevado gracias a que burbuja con sus pocas fuerzas había podido volar y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a el había podido realizar ese golpe

Burbuja estas bien? – preguntaba preocupada bombón mientras que se iba acercar a mencionada , sin embargo un peso extra no le permitía ir , fue entonces cuando volteo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que ese peso extra era nada mas y nada menos que Brick que se encontraba arrastrado en el piso

¡que diablos haces! – decía Brick ya incorporado

¡voy con burbuja !- contestaba la pelirroja

¡yo con Boomer!

¡entonces no me estorbes suéltame! – ordeno

¡tu no me estorbes , además no te estoy agarrando ! – se defendió

Fue en ese momento que ojos rojos y ojos rosas se fijaron por primera vez en aquella cadena de goma blanca que se encontraba en su muñeca atándolos

"que es esto" – se preguntaba preocupada bombona observando la cadena

"no puede ser" – se preocupo Brick

¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

ALEJATE DE MI – decía la pelinegra , empujando a Butch

Si por mi fuera , ya estaría en otra ciudad – se defendía el pelinegro , jalando aquella cadena que lo unía con la pelinegra

Ante esa escena Brick y bombón regresaron a la realidad

No pude ser – decía la pelirroja mientras que jalaba también aquella cadena

Esto no puede estar pasando – decía Brick también tratando de jalar la cadena

JAJAJAJA yo creo que si chicos – decía HIM mientras que lanzaba una bola de poder en donde se encontraban las PPG y los RRB que a duras penas pudieron esquivar – jajajaja que divertido

Te – susurro burbuja mientras que acumulaba una bola de energía

Parece- susurro Boomer mientras que también acumulaba una bola de energía

Diver- susurro bombón mientras que también acumulaba una bola de energía

Tido – susurro Brick mientras que también acumulaba una bola de energía

Todo – susurro bellota mientras que también acumulaba una bola de energía

Esto – susurro Butch mientras que también acumulaba una bola de energía

Y sin decir mas ni esperar un segundo mas , lanzaron contra HIM las seis bolas de poder

Lo único que escucharon fue una fuerte explosión , mientras que la ola de humo los a arrastraba lejos de ahí , sus cuerpos ya estaban débiles por lo que quedaron inconscientes después de lanzar tal maravilloso ataque

un fuerte frio recorría los seis cuerpos de aquellas personas que se encontraban inconscientes en lo que era la zona montañosa de nueva saltadilla , el día había acabado dando paso al anochecer por lo que el viento se sentía mas frio

Aaahh…tengo frio- se quejaba un pelirroja que mantenía los ojos cerrados , mientras que poco a poco se acurrucaba en una fuente de calor

Mucho mejor – susurro dormido Brick ,mientras que sentía como "algo" le brindaba calor a su cuerpo

Mmm...mi cuerpo – se quejaba Boomer en sueños mientras que abrazaba fuertemente "algo "-así duele menos

Mmm…que rico – decía burbuja dormida , sintiendo algo cálido rodearla

Que incomodo- susurro la pelinegra descansando mientras que enredaba sus piernas con "algo " cerca de ella – mucho mejor

Mmm..que bien – decía Butch descansando mientras que apretaba el agarre que tenia acorralado sus piernas

No paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin habían analizado la situación , completamente sorprendidos de despertaron de golpe y trataron de huir sin embargo no pudieron por la dichosa cadena que los unía

Diablos ya me había olvidado de esto – decía fastidiada bellota jalando la cadena

Si yo igual – decía Butch mientras que mordía y jalaba la dichosa goma

Bombón , Brick , burbuja y Boomer simplemente los miraban esperanzados , de que aquella cosa se rompiera y poder hacer lo mismo para quedar libres sin embargo fue completamente inútil

Genial lo que me faltaba – comentaba enojado Brick

Y ahora que vamos hacer – decía frustrada bombón

Ahorita no podemos hacer nada – decía Boomer

Cierto estamos cansados y fastidiados – decía burbuja mientras que se ponía de pie junto con Boomer

Estoy de acuerdo – opino bombón parándose y jalando a Brick con ella – pero entonces que vamos hacer?

Yo no puedo llevarme a este a mi casa – decía enojada bellota refiriéndose a Butch

Este…galanazo tiene nombre y se llama Butch – decía con una sonrisa triunfante el mencionado

Pero hoy es nuestra pijamada – se quejaba la rubia - ¡he! Claro podían quedarse con nosotras hoy y ya mañana buscamos una solución – decía divertida la rubia

QUE ESO ES UNA LOCURA- se quejaba bellota

Si pero por desgracia no tenemos opción – apoyaba desganada bombón

Creo…que es cierto- afirmo la pelinegra

Dime Boomer hoy tiene algo que hacer? – pregunto la rubia

Por su parte el rubio simplemente miro a sus hermanos mayores recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte de los dos

No al parecer no tenemos nada

Ok …mira…nosotras teníamos planeado hacer una pijamada así que por que no van con nosotras y ya mañana buscamos una solución

Eso es de niñas – respondió Butch

Si pero no tenemos opción – afirmo Brick

Bueno en ese caso ya estamos – decía contenta la rubia mirando con amor a Boomer

Bueno en ese caso ya vámonos por que me estoy congelando – decía bombón

Nos de transformamos- pregunto bellota

Si claro

Y en cuestión de segundos se habían des transformado

Los RRB quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a sus contrapartes ya sin su transformación . –

"guau" – pensó de inmediato Brick al ver a bombón usando aquel uniforme de colegiada haciendo resaltar su belleza y claro ese cuerpo de mujer

"es una cruel broma"- pensaba Butch observando detenidamente a bellota revisando cada parte de su cuerpo que se veía completamente sexy y femenino en aquella ropa de colegiada

"que hermosa" – pensó de inmediato Boomer al observar lo hermosa , sexy y delicada que lucia burbuja con aquel uniforme tan tentador y sexy


End file.
